This invention relates to a fishing bobber, and more particularly, to a solid hydrodynamic modular double frustum-shaped fishing bobber, which may be increased or decreased in size along with other significant advantages.
Fishing bobbers of many types, sizes and shapes have been available. Most bobbers have been of limited utility in that they have been adapted for fishing of one type and have not been effective in another or different type of fishing. Various types of fishing include fishing in still water with or without wind, fishing in a strong tide, fishing in a moving body of water, trolling perhaps in a boat or may be casting bait, hook or lure, line and bobber from any of the above situations.
One type of prior known bobber might be described as being cylindrical or spherical and may even be referred to as a "beach ball" bobber. Beach ball bobbers are hard for a fish to pull under due to a lack of hydrodynamic design in combination with these types of bobbers typically being oversized for the size of fish sought after. With these types of bobber arrangements, the fisherman may even miss the fish nibbling at the bait. Furthermore, these larger bobbers tend to wander from their desired location as they are more subject to wind, waves and currents.
Apart from the lack of sensitivity of prior known bobbers, many bobbers are of a lightweight construction which also hampers the fisherman when he attempts to cast his bait as far as possible. Sizable lightweight bobbers simply resist being thrown or cast very far. Consequently, a fisherman often will loose his bait from his hook because of the necessary whipping action. Hollow bobbers are also undesirable in that they are subject to being crushed when stepped on or compressed. Consequently, an avid fisherman is compelled to carry so many different sizes and shapes of bobbers in his tackle box that unnecessary tackle box space is consumed.
There is a need for a solid hydrodynamic modular fishing bobber that holds its place well in the wind, waves and currents, permits the fisherman to cast farther than previously known, is quite adjustably sensitive to even the lightest of bites or strikes, and takes only a single lure compartment within a tackle box.